


feather

by VibrantVenus



Series: femslash february 2021 [4]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Heather Chandler, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Light Angst, veronica can see ghosts bc i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: day 4: featherHer touch is light as a feather.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Series: femslash february 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142996
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	feather

Veronica is only haunted by one ghost. Kurt and Ram avoid her, and JD never came to her. Whether it was because he had moved on, or because he didn't want to see her, she isn't sure. She doesn't concern herself with the details.

That just leaves Heather.

Their relationship is complicated.

"Stop thinking and kiss me already."

She blinks, and Heather is in her lap, translucent skin becoming tangible when Veronica grabs her hips, stretching to press a kiss against her lips. There's just enough pressure when Heather kisses her to make her heart sing, stomach tingling when Heather licks into her mouth. 

She feels hands in her hair, pulling her head back as Heather mouths at her neck.

She can't really leave any marks, but it's more the thought of it that matters.

Not for the first time Veronica feels shame twist her gut. 

She did this to Heather. She killed Heather.

She shakes her head, eyes clenching shut as she runs a hand up Heather's back, fingers tangling in the soft curly hairs that have slipped free of Heather's ponytail. 

Heather doesn't like when she talks about that day. It makes her angry, makes her disappear for days and weeks, avoiding Veronica. She gets it, but it's still terrifying and upsetting every time it happens.

One day Heather might not come back to her.

She's preparing to kiss Heather again, when suddenly the slight weight in her lap disappears. Her eyes shoot open, desperate and panicked, but Heather is still there, huffing angrily at her hands.

"Damn, I thought I'd have a bit longer." 

She rolls off Veronica's lap, stretching to lay on the bed on her side. 

There's an angry, bitter expression on her face as she stares at the sheet. Veronica lays down slowly, stretching to place her hand in the space where Heather's sits. She can't feel anything, but she knows Heather is there, knows she gets to keep her just a little longer.

"I love you."

Heather's eyes flick up to her own, angry expression melting into something just shy of lovesick.

"I love you too."

One day Veronica will lose Heather again, will have to let her go forever. But until that time comes, till her hand is forced, Heather is hers. The memories, the brief sweetness they experience together, will be something she cherishes forever. 

One day Heather will go somewhere Veronica can't follow.

That day is not today.


End file.
